It has heretofore been proposed to provide straps on a brassiere type undergarment usually for supporting another undergarment such as a girdle, panty hose or the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,508 to Sayers of 1968, straps depend downwardly from the sides of the bust cups to the sides of the girdle waist band. U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,450 to Moy of Nov. 20, 1945 also teaches side straps from brassiere to girdle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,772 to Mayer of Aug. 29, 1950 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,709 to Rosner of Jan. 15, 1951 both disclose brassieres with front suspension tabs and rear suspension tabs for attachment to a girdle or corset.
However, as far as I am aware, the prior art does not disclose a brassiere capable of comfortably supporting a skirt, or a pair of slacks, perhaps for the reason that the tabs, or straps are secured at front and back of the brassiere rather than slidable at the back to yield and conform to changes of position.